A song of a Princess and four Queens
by SofiaMM80
Summary: And before long Westeros will be saved and ruled by Queens.
1. Chapter 1

Don't take this too serious. I know a lot of details are missing for this being able to work. It's just a thing I wanted to get out of my head that's why it's not so detailed.

It also started out as a Arya/Gendry idea but then all this other stuff just came to it as well. So if you want more detailed stuff about what happened with them in this piece let me know (I would post it extra later). But then again not even that is very believable. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)

Not posting all of it yet because I wanna know if anyone even reads it so comments would be nice! ;)

Nine years after the events of ADWD.

**The warrior Princess of the North **

Vengeance. This was all she wanted. And she almost forgot. She was almost no one. But the dreams never stopped. And one night she found her brother while she was inside her long lost wolf. And he knew. Bran Stark knew that Arya Stark could hear him. He told her things. Many things. About the Dragon Queen, the Queen with a necklace of golden hands, the Queen of the Vale, the Queen of Dorne and about a warrior Princess. He told her about the people who would unite Westeros to fight the greatest war the world has ever see. The war of ice and fire. First she had to find the Dragon Queen. She was in the east with her. The warrior Princess had to tell the Dragon Queen that winter is coming. And that humanity would need fire and blood to survive it.

**The Queen of the Vale **

How many year has it been since she arrived in this castle? Sansa Stark did not remember. It must have been when Winter came. After that a man wanted to use her. First for her name and then for her body. He married her off to her cousin and then the Vale of Arryn belonged to her because he little husband died just a while after. No one knew about any of this, Petyr Baelish made sure of it. Then he wanted her and he wanted the world to know. Sansa didn't. So when he tried to take her she cut his throat. There weren't many people left in her castle but they loved her. They continued to keep the secret of what was happening her. The Lady of the Vale continued doing what the man she killed did. Sending letters in his name. Sometimes men and women came into the castle. She either allowed them inside, never allowing them to leave... or she had them killed. All the while she was waiting... waiting for vengeance... waiting for home.

**The Queen with a necklace of golden hands**

There was a time when she was a Queen. Now she was a hostage. But she lived. After that bitch of a lioness threw her into a cell she ended up in one herself. They took all her pride away from her as well. Yet she still had more power than her. Margaery Tyrell stopped playing the game of thrones. Not forever... but she would not play a game that she'd lose. She'd wait for a time when she could win.

**The Queen of Dorne**

Princess of Dorne. That's who she was. But Arianne Martell was also a woman without a family. All of them were dead and she was on her own. Some were taken from her the other ones were lost or on the run. She knew that by herself she couldn't free Westeros from the people who wore a crown that wasn't theirs. They took the little lion Princess from her and she was powerless. But she was not a foolish girl anymore. She was a patient woman...

**The Dragon Queen **

Nine years it's been since she wanted to march towards Westeros. She gave up on that dream. Instead she found her way back to Meeren. Her own Queendom. She was not of Westeros. She was of the east. And without allies there she could never win these Kingdoms. And they all wanted it for themselves. But today... today a young woman with eyes grey like she imagined winter in Westeros stood before her. And she told her of a brother who saw the future. How he saw that Queens would unite the world against a bigger threat than any human could ever be. Then she told her that her name was Stark. Daenerys Targaryen almost hanged her then but her song sounded so sweet she demanded proof instead. The she-wolf did not back down and told her that she was magic as well and she could show her the things her brother showed her. In her dreams. And truly... that night she saw something in her dreams... not a man but a tree and it talked to her and showed her the things the girl said. There were allies in Westeros now who would want the same thing like her. She'd have to make sacrifices and give up two of her Queendoms but it would be worth it. And Daenerys could dream again.

**The warrior Princess of the North **

The next Queen she had to find was her own sister. Arya believed Sansa Stark died a long time ago. But Bran showed her she wasn't. Like all the remaining Starks she proved herself to be a survivor. Daenerys took her to the coast of the Vale on the back of her Dragon once her army arrived safely. Arya had no army but she had her promises. She could get the Dragon Queen the allies she needed and she could teach her army the ways of a faceless man. While Dany remained at the coast with her Dragons Arya marched towards the Eyrie with five of her best men. Three of them Unsullied, two of them knights who served her since she took Meeren. Finally they were at the gate of the high castle. Arya hadn't been this close to family for a long time. Three knights in full armor greeted them. Arya told them they wanted to see Lady Sansa Arryn. They were loyal to Sansa and told her that no Lady of that name lived her.

"My name is Arya Stark." She told them. Suddenly one of them rode towards her. Arya's hand went to the hilt of her sword. "Take off your hood, girl!" He said. Angrily she pushed the hood back and said "I'm not a girl! I am a woman grown and I am here to see my sister!" Arya did not want to kill men who were loyal to her sister but if she had no other choice she - "Arya..." He suddenly said in shock and took off his helmet. It too her a moment to remember those blue eyes. "Gendry?" He did not reply to her but talker to the other two instead. "You heard her! That's the sister of our Lady. Let's take her inside."

There would be time to wonder how the blacksmith ended up her later. Now she had to speak to her sister. She didn't believe her own eyes first. Sansa had their mother's eyes. She told her everything he had told Daenerys Stormborn but unlike her Sansa did not demand proof. Arya also told her that she only asked for one thing from the Dragon Queen. The first battle would be at the Twins. They'd kill the Freys and let the rest of Westeros know that the wolves have come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and the faves and the follows :') I honestly wasn't expecting that so here have some more as thank you! Once again I have to say that I'm just writing this out of my head. I also don't have a BETA reader because I don't take the story serious enough... Anyway with that said apologies for any mistakes.

**The Queen of the Vale **

It was her. It was really her. Her long lost sister. And she came with promises but also told her of things that Sansa feared. She explained to her that first they would need to unite Westeros. First they would sent a letter to the twins. Bran told Arya which words to use and which words only.

The North remembers. The wolves will come again.

No date. No signature. Nothing. Just those words. The raven was sent once Daenerys arrived with her army. She and her dragons would stay here while Arya commanded her army to take the twins. Gendry decided to go with her and it did not surprise Sansa. Once the knight found out who she was he told her about Arya. He's been one of her most loyal knights. Daenerys Targaryen was the mother of three women. Sansa was weary of her first but while they waited for Arya's return she started to trust her and her intentions. Once they got the raven from the twins with the message that the Freys were dead and Edmure Tully and his daughter and Roslin Tully were safe, Sansa prepared their next move. She sent a raven to Riverrun. To the Blackfish who held the castle all these years.

**The Dragon Queen **

Daenerys did not like doing nothing. Finally she had a chance to get what she wanted. But patience paid off for her before so she waited for the news of the young woman who her men now called the warrior Princess in the North. Their next allies would be the Tully's. They barely had men anymore but they needed all great houses either behind them or dead.

**The warrior Princess of the North **

The last time she'd seen the Twins was on the day of the Red Wedding. Back then she couldn't do anything. But now she could finally take her vengeance on them. The battle was won easily. Walder Frey armed the castle but her army was stronger. Daenerys offered her to follow her into battle with one of her dragons but Arya didn't take the generous offer. They were not worth her dragons she told her. While the battle was won easily it left her wounded. There was a long dagger buried in her thigh but she kept fighting until the last man was dead. Only after that she felt the pain. Someone took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Gendry. He helped her to reach the Maester. She told him the Twins are hers now and thus now served her. He obeyed and took care of her leg. After that of her wounded men which were only a few. Only two died. Both of them Unsullied. She burn their bodies and pay them her respect later. The bodies of the Freys would have another fate.

"Stop." She told one of the men who dragged their bodies together in a pile. "Cut off their arms and legs and throw them into the forest. It's been a long winter and it will get worse. The wolves and the other animals will need food. The rest of them you can burn." They did as the were told. Until on the the half dead men was screaming when one of the Unsullied was hacking off his arm. He wanted to cut his throat so he would stop but Arya stopped his hand. "Where you here on the day of the Red Wedding?" She asked him? And he was in so much pain that he didn't deny it. In fact he even admitted that he was one of the ones to sew the head of Grey Wind on his body. She told her soldier to keep on hacking off his arms end legs and to not cut his throat no matter for long he keeps screaming.

While they burned what was left of the bodies one of the men told her how much he admired her fighting skills. And he called her Princess. He was one of Sansa's men, she remembered. Arya told him she was no Princess. She was a warrior. "Aye." He said. "A warrior Princess. The warrior Princess in the North." And that's what everyone called her since then. She supposed it was a good name. If she had to be a Princess, warrior Princess was the best option. It didn't surprise her as Bran already told her she was the warrior princess from his visions.


End file.
